Frozen and microwavable foods are becoming more and more popular, in light of their convenience and the explosion of new food offerings becoming available. Frozen foods are easy to store, transport, and serve. Other types of foods are also sold in stores as pre-prepared and ready for immediate cooking or microwaving. The packaging of these foods typically uses a clear plastic film that covers the food product inside the food container or bowl, as well as an outer package or box in which the food container is housed. In use, the consumer must open the box, cut or remove the plastic film in order to vent the food during cooking, cook/microwave the food, then discard the box and film. There are, however, instances when the film is not properly vented or when the user does not have the proper tool (e.g., knife or scissors) to vent the film, causing undesirable mistakes in the food cooking process. Providing both a plastic film and a packaging box also creates undesirable waste. Accordingly, improvements in the packaging of pre-prepared food products are desirable.